The present invention generally relates to a facsimile adapter unit having an error detecting function, and more particularly to a facsimile adapter unit having an error detecting function which is connected between a host system and a line, carries out a facsimile transmission procedure and shapes image information data received via the line into predetermined unit data rows.
Recently, a facsimile adapter unit connected to a host system such as a personal computer system has been put into practical use. The facsimile adapter is used for adding a function of a facsimile communication to the host system.
As the image data has a huge amount of information, coded image data is communicated between the host system and the facsimile adapter unit, and in general, the number of processes, in the facsimile adapter unit, for transmitting image data received via the line to the host system, become huge when the facsimile adapter decodes the received image data into an original image data and transmits the decoded image information. Therefore, conventionally, the facsimile adapter unit transmits the received image data to the host system without decoding it.
In addition, in a conventional facsimile adapter, the received image data having a plurality of bits is divided into predetermined unit data, such as the bite data and the word data, for being processed in the host system. Also a FILL signal for minimizing the time required for transmitting image information for one line is removed from the received image data.
However, the above conventional facsimile adapter unit has the following disadvantages.
As the conventional facsimile adapter unit has no function for decoding the image data, it is impossible to detect errors in the received image data. Hence, the host system carries out an error detection process for detecting errors in the image data by use of software thereof. Thus, the error detection process is carried out in accordance with the software of the host system, so that a long time is required for the error detection process. As a result, a long time is required to perform processes, including the error detection process, which continues from the time at which the host system receives the image data for one page to the time at which the host system returns a receiving result representing whether or not the received image data has errors to the party station. That is, the time required for a communication between the host system and the party station coupled to the line becomes long.